criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmine Giovinazzo
|birthplace = New York City, New York |family = Nancy Giovinazzo Dominick Giovinazzo Vanessa Marcil Unborn child Peter Ortiz Patricia Marcil Ortiz Tina Ortiz Sherry Ortiz Sam Ortiz Vincent Giovinazzo Buddy Giovinazzo Gesine Giovinazzo-Todt Michael Giovinazzo Rick Giovinazzo Larry Romano |yearsactive = 1996-present }} Carmine Dominick Giovinazzo is an American actor best known for his portrayal of Detective Danny Messer in CSI: NY. Biography Giovinazzo was born and raised in New York City, New York, on August 24, 1973. His parents were Nancy and Dominick Giovinazzo. He comes from a family of police officers; and is also of Italian, English, Native American, and Norwegian ancestry. Growing up on the Staten Island borough of the city, Giovinazzo was an avid athlete in his early years. He graduated from Port Richmond High School in 1991 and attended Wagner College on a baseball scholarship. He initially wanted to become a professional baseball player, but a serious injury inflicted to his back dashed those plans. As a result, he turned to acting as an alternative with the help of his family. He studied acting at Wagner and HB Studios, and also spent a total of four years working mostly non-paying roles around the New York metropolitan area. In 1997, Giovinazzo moved to Los Angeles, California. Soon after making the move, he was able to land his first acting role. He appeared in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer pilot. In that episode, Giovinazzo portrayed a boy who was the show's first onscreen victim. After making that guest-star appearance, Giovinazzo appeared in numerous guest-starring roles on TV and in film, including Billy's Hollywood Screen Kiss, For Love of the Game, The Big Brass Ring, and Black Hawk Down. He was also cast as a series regular in the short-lived UPN-produced sitcom Shasta McNasty. Giovinazzo also starred in the films In Enemy Hands and Players with Freddy Rodriguez and Peter Dobson. He also guest-starred as Tony Galper, the victim in the finale episode of the TV series Columbo. Giovinazzo was cast as forensic scientist Danny Messer on the hit TV series CSI: NY, his best known role. On a related note, he is also the first actor to appear in three CSI series in the franchise at the time: his CSI: NY character was introduced in the show's backdoor pilot episode in CSI: Miami, and he guest-starred in the third season of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as a street racer. In addition to his starring role on CSI: NY, Giovinazzo wrote one of the show's episodes. Starting from 2014, Giovinazzo began portraying the recurring role of Sid Markham in the second season of the USA-produced TV series Graceland. On Criminal Minds Giovinazzo portrayed spree killer Andrew Meeks in the Season Eleven episode "A Badge and a Gun". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "A Badge and a Gun" (2016) TV episode - Andrew Meeks *The Player (2015) as Ray *Graceland (2014-2015) as Sid Markham (9 episodes) *Duke (2013) as Dare *CSI: NY (2004-2013) as Detective Danny Messer (197 episodes) *Life Is Hot in Cracktown (2009) as Junkie *CSI: NY (2008) as Detective Danny Messer (video game, voice) *This Is Not a Test (2008) as Trey *CSI: Miami (2004) as Detective Danny Messer *In Enemy Hands (2004) as Buck Cooper *The Guardian (2003) as Glen Lightstone *Columbo (2003) as Tony Galper *Red Zone (2003) as Frankie *Birds of Prey (2002) as Dr. Melvin *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) as Thumpy G *Big Shot: Confessions of a Campus Bookie (2002) as T-Bone *Black Hawk Down (2001) as Goodale *UC: Undercover (2001) as C.C. Peters *Rude Awakening (2001) as Robber *Terror Tract (2000) as Frank Sarno (segment "Nightmare") *Shasta McNasty (1999-2000) as Scott (22 episodes) *For Love of the Game (1999) as Ken Strout (credited as Carmine D. Giovinazzo) *The Learning Curve (1999) as Paul Cleveland *Providence (1999) as Kit *The Big Brass Ring (1999) as Young Billy *Fallen Arches (1998) as Frankie Romano (credited as Carmine D. Giovinazzo) *Billy's Hollywood Screen Kiss (1998) as Gundy (credited as Carmine D. Giovinazzo) *Pacific Blue (1997) as Cody Fisher (credited as Carmine D. Giovinazzo) *The South End (1997) as Russ *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997) as Boy (credited as Carmine D. Giovinazzo) *No Way Home (1996) as Frankie Hamm *Conception (1996) as Billy (short) 'WRITER' *CSI: NY (2010) - 1 episode 'PRODUCER' *Duke (2013) - Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors